fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario - Heroic ones
Paper Mario - Heroic ones is an upcomming game for the Nintendo Switch by Fantendo Enterprises. This game will be released in June 12 2018 because of how epic it is. Gameplay The Game Play is exactly like Super Paper Mario, an Action game except for the Boss Fights which are fought in RPG game play. Mario can flip into 3D and so can his allies and certain characters. Plot Prolouge 1,000 years ago the world of Elf was ruled by a Dark Lord who terrorized the citizens, that was until a hero had saved it from the Dark Lord. 1,000 years later the people of Planet Elf, the Elves are celebrating their freedom from the Dark Lord until an evil Wizard named Proffessor Doom nvaded with his hordes of Robot Ninjas terrorizing the World of Elves. The Evles sent a Ninja warrior born from the line of their ancient hero who was in love with the Elf Ancient's adoptive daughter since before she was adopted by the Ancient himself, to hunt a hero. The Ninja warrior read a prediction and prophecy created by his dad about a new hero's rise and ran off realizing what happened after seeing the town in flames. Chapter 1: Hero's rise Mario is taking a vacation in Donkey Kong's realm until King K. Rool has kidnaped Donkey Kong and the Kongs and ran off to create a Jungle resort for a bunch of thugs. Mario gets mad that his visiting Donkey Kong trip was ruined and he chases the Crocodile King to beat the crap out of him. Then Mario runs into a bunch of Kremlings with a bunch of Koopa Troopas attacking Bombette, the pink Bo-Bomb ninja girl and saves Bombette from the thugs. Bombette urgently joins Mario to save Donkey Kong's resort. Mario as he goes on the journey meets a Ninja dude named Edmud the Elf who says he has come to aid Mario in stopping King K Rool. Edmud then somehow sees a portal and accidently get's warped to a place called Queendom by the Portal. Mario meets the Ancient one and Edmud someohow hugged a blonde elf girl who is the Ancient's adoptive daughter. The Ancient explains that there was a prophecy about a hero that looks exactly like Mario. Mario gets confused and then he understands then Mario then embarks on another quest as he plans to stop King K Rool and become a hero of their prophecy later on. World 1-1: Yoshi Island and Kong Jungle Mario enters the Jungle Island of Donkey Kong which apparently is on the same Island of Yoshis. Mario then sees King K Rool and the Kremlings invade Yoshi's Island with Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros, Boomerang Bros, Boomerang Bros, Koopatrols and Koopa Strikers as they are being Bossed around by Bowser Jr. and Captain Baslisx to send the Yoshis to the Valley of Bowser. Mario sees this and is super inraged then he runs into Kamek preventing him from reaching Bowser Jr. and Captain Baslisx. Kamek then fights Mario which Mario fights Kamek back and Mario wins. Mario then chases the Magickoopa, himself and runs through Yoshi Island and through the Kong Canyons all the way to the Valley of Bowser. World 1-2: Bowser's Supreme Factory Fortess Mario and Edmud enter the Valley of Bowser at last in a cave to see that Bowser has created a really nasty mining Factory to make his Military-run Empire more stronger than ever. Mario walks through the cave and witnesses all kinds of sinister traps, natural and made by Koopa and Kremling forces of Bowser. Mario almost falls for a trap until he is saved by Yoshi who is trying to free his people from brutal enslavement in the factories. Yoshi joins Mario in his quest as a partner and they begin to save the Yoshi's from Bowser. Mario runs into Captain Baslisx as Baslisx later insluts him. Mario fights the ruthless Captain of Bowser's troopers. Mario has a hard fight with Baslisx until Edmud defeats him and wins. Then Edmud, Mario and Yoshi walk through the cave to Bowser's nasty mining Factory. Then they enter the Factory to see that it has lots of lava as a way to make Death Traps. Mario then encounters Bowser Jr. who then begins to fight Mario in his clown cart. Bowser Jr. almost tries to gain the upperhand until Mario attacks him in a battle and Bowser Jr. looses and get's angry and runs away mad. Then Mario, Edmud and Yoshi enter Bowser's throne room. Later on after the trio enters Bowser's throne room they meet up with the Bowser himself in his throne chair. Bowser gets Angry and Mario begins to fight him like a pro, until Mario wins. Bowser gets angry and runs away like a scared baby as a weird crystal drops on the floor. Then Mario fights a guy named D-Ruel, a Robot warrior who is a guy with 2 circles, one as his head and the other as his body with yellow sticks as his arms. D-Ruel fights Mario to the death, unfortunately Mario wins and runs off with the Crystal Interlude Meanwhie Proffesor Doom meets up with his henchman Dr. Lugg. Dr. Lugg reports that he hired a bunch of Monster Robot Mercenaries to aid the Robot Armies World 1-3: Goombaoplis Mario, Edmud and Yoshi leave Yoshi's Island to the field area known as Goombaoplis, a vast group of cities and villages inhabated by Goombas. The Goombas in Goombaoplis are innocent and thriving, unfortunately Bowser's Goomba henchmen led by the notorious tyrantical General Goomboss dominate the city. Mario meets Goombario and Goombella a Goomba couple from Goomba village. 15 year old Goombario and 14 year old Goombella both live with Goombario's father who is trying to hide inocent goombas from Goomboss's notorious Goomba Police who ravaged the city for recruts for Bowser's Goomba Slave Chaimbers. Goombario and Goombella join Mario, Edmud and Yoshi to save Goombaoplis from Goomboss and his Goomba Police. Mario and Company arrived at Goomboss's city hall and meet General Goomboss who wildly rages at the company and yells for his men and orders them to arrest them. The Goombas obey because they fear their leader because of his harsh yelling rage and legendary punishments for their failures. TO BE CONTINUED!!!! Characters Playable Characters Allies Enemies Bosses Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:2018 Category:Role-Playing Games